Witches plus Vampires equals Love
by HyuugaPrincess666
Summary: This is just a remix of Twilight. But instead of Bella Swan there is Jade Swan, a very powerful witch with incredible power. The only thing is Witches and vampires have been engulfed in a world for years. But what happens when love comes into the picture.


Chapter 1!!!!!!

I walked into the two-bedroom house my brother lived in. And now, thanks to him, I would be living in too. I would be living in Forks, Washington with my brother, Jake.

"Jade, you're here!" Jake exclaimed, running toward me and capturing me in a bear hug.

"Yes" was my answer, as I glared at him.

"Ah, come on, you spent_ two _years looking for out dad! It was time to come home!" Jake told me, reminding me of what had happened.

"That was my choice, not _yours_!" I snapped at him.

Ever since my mom had been killed two years ago I had been searching for our dad, who had left when we were born. My brother and I twins, even thought to the people around us believed him older. After two years of me searching, Jake came to drag me home.

"Jade, be happy! We're going to be together again!" Jake informed me, happily.

"I am happy to be here! I really am!" I promised him, honestly. "It's just... I didn't find _anything_! Stopping now makes me feel like I'm giving up on him!"

"Jade, you're not giving up on him by stopping! Your just taking a break! You'll find him, but its going to take time!"he told me, serious. He normal outlook was playful and fun. So, when he acting serious like this, I couldn't help but believe him.

"I guess so!" I sighed, then smiled. " I should probably take these upstairs!"

"Allow me!" Jake offered, as I began to pick up the bags. I pushed the bags toward him. When he didn't pick them up, I looked at him confused.

Instead of picking up the bags, he snapped his fingers.

WHOSH! The bags zoomed past me, causing my hair to fly into my face.

"JAKE!!!" I screamed, angrily, making my way to the stairs.

"Are you still on this 'no magic' kick?" He asked, blocking my way to the staircase.

"Yes! I am!" I snapped at him. He looked deep into my eyes. I focused my energy on keeping my mind shut, just in case he found a way to get through the barrier in my mind. " It won't work!"

"Why do you do this? You are a witch!" Jake told me(after all attempts at mind reading failed), as I rolled my eyes, and pushed past him. "Stop fighting it and accept it!"

"I do accept it!" I told him, still walking up the stairs. "Just because I don't use my powers-"

"And hate other witches using their's in front of you!" Jake pointed out. I whirled around to confront him.

"Mom died using her powers!" I reminded out. In doing so, pulling up a mind full of painful memories both of us

had tried to forget. I tried-unsuceeding- in my attempt- to push the memories back into their rightful place, locked up in the back of my mind. I could tell by his face he was doing the same.

"I know that, but-", Jake was cut off.

"You weren't there when mom died, Jake! So, don't act like you understand! So, until I choose to use my powers again, I ask you once _again _to refrain from using your powers as much as possible!" I requested, quickly. He knew I was serious, based on the dignified tone I had just token. He nodded once, but as I turned, he spoke again.

"If you've turned your back on magic, why are you still wearing that outfit?" He asked, knowingly, referring to what I was wearing. My outfit was a magical garment designed to any shape I chose and would absorb into my skin-and get washed- while I was in the shower.

"Just because I don't use my powers doesn't mean I've turned my back on magic!" I told him, thoughtfully, my back still away from him. I was a little hurt by the fact he thought I had turned my back on magic. He knows that I could never turn my back to my culture, my family, my way of life. Without another word, we slowly walked our separate ways. Him to the kitchen, and me to my room.

My room was exactly how I had left it. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that I had left for the weekend, not for two years. My walls were covered with the same magical paint, changing colours depending on whatever mood I was in at the time. Right now the walls were light green, with red and brown polka dots- mainly happy, a bit mad, and worried about the upcoming moments. My four- poster bed was still their, looking like it belonged to a princess.

On one side of the room, there was a desk with an expensive looking computer on it. On the wall behind it were the awards I had ever won- If anybody came in the room, the dates automatically changed. I walked over to the wall and lightly placed my fingertips on the one directly in the center of the wall. "#1 Daughter" It was gold, the words engraved with the gemstone, Jade. I remembered my mother had given this to me on my 10th birthday and told me whatever happened she would always be with me. Tears began forming and I took my fingers of the award. I turned to the wall my bed was on, to see the walls turning dark blue.

On the wall with my bed, there were pictures taking over my lifetime. Pictures of my brother as a boy and as an adult. Pictures of my mother as beautiful as ever. There were pictures of me and my grandmother, as well.

Then, I turned to the wall with the door. It was a the only blank wall. The only thing on it was my name in bold letters, covering the majority of the wall. This was all I ever felt needed to go there and that never changed, not even now.

Slowly, I turned to the last wall. This wall was covered completely with books upon books. The only person who

could see what these books really were were another witch. If someone who wasn't a witch happened upon my room, it would just look like a normal library. However, these books were my books on witchcraft- history books, spellbooks, theories, you name it it was there. There was one book on a pedestal in front of the bookshelf held The Book. This book was my family's book of spells and our history- passed down from generation to generation. ( It also kept track of the Love Spells and Friendship Spells, my brother and I cast. Our mother made that safety feature when she told us those were the two spells we were never to cast.)

Finally, just like I knew they would, the tears spilled over and poured down my cheek. Slowly, I turned away from the wall and fell on my bed. I put my head in my pillow and cried silently.

"So, whats the story?" I asked Jake, plopping down in the chair across from him, after I had gained control of myself later on that night.

"Hmmm?" Jake asked, confused.

"Why am I here? Why have I returned to our 'grandparents' house after two years?", I clarified.

"Oh! You had to get out after mom died, you couldn't handle it! So ,you went to boarding school in New York! But you couldn't stand being away from Forks and had to return!", He told me. I just nodding, adding in a few details in my mind.

"Well, I better get to bed, don't want to be late for school! Who knows? I could miss something important!" I laughed, as I made my way to the stairs. My brother and I both had a degree in medicine, law, psychology, and analytical statistics.

"Happy birthday!" We called to each other in unison.

"One hundred and seventeen never looked so good!", he said, referring to himself. I laughed, as I made my way up the stairs.

It took me awhile to go to sleep that night. Being in this house, the house I'd grown up in. The house my mom lived in. It made me restless. Eventually, I drifted to sleep.


End file.
